Let's say that I exist
by Rowena Hill
Summary: Four years after the fall of the Factory, Robin and Amon are finally beginning to really notice one another.
1. Lonely Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, though it world be very cool if I did.

Lonely Silence

Four years. Four long, lonely years. She drew her legs up to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. Robin Sena was now nineteen years old, no longer a child but a woman. She watched the rare breeze blow the blades of grass to and fro. The summer was unbearably hot this year in northern Spain. She had been in this isolation since the fall of the Factory. No doubt she loved it here- but some adequate company would be pleasant. She could feel the sweat begin to roll down her back. Black, she determined, was not a good color for this kind of weather. But what could she do? She only had one dress and no money. Even if she had money it was a rare occasion when she was allowed to go into town, so when would she buy one?

"I think I'm going to go insane." she mumbled to herself. She let her body fall over and stretch itself out on the grass. She turned to her side and stared out at the expanse of green blades before her, studying the various shades of greens and yellows/. Her emerald eyes began to flutter, and eventually shut. She let herself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of the nature surrounding her.

Where had she gone off to? He was beginning to seethe, and sweat was rolling down his furrowed brow. Stay in sight of the house, that's what her told her. But had she? No, of course not. She was more trouble than she was worth. He shook his head. Four years with her in the middle of nowhere. Four years of torment. Four years of watching after what he couldn't have. Amon didn't know how much more he could take.

A few minutes later he found her. She lay in the grass asleep, and not as far from the house as she expected. He watched her for a moment- the gentle rising and falling of her chest, the way her eyes clenched themselves tighter because of the sun. He could have watched her sleep forever. He shook his head, how could he have thoughts like this? He was her watchdog, always prepared to eliminate her if necessary. A predator can't have feelings for his prey. Besides, he was pushing thirty and she was barely a woman. He sighed, feeling a sudden overwhelming feeling of emptiness swell inside him.

"Robin," he said in his usual stern tone. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she shot up. She looked up at him, and though she could not see his face for the sun, she could sense that he was unhappy with her.

"I told you not to wander out of sight of the house."

"I'm sorry, Amon." she replied meekly, looking at him with those large eyes. "I won't do it again." She brushed herself off and walked passed him towards the house.

She pushed and pulled the water pump with great effort. She wondered why she even bothered with cleaning the floors, they ended up just as dirty by the next morning. She trudged up into the house, hauling the heavy water bucket with her. She sat the bucket down in the hall, shaking out her hands from the strain. Placing her hands in the small of her back, she stretched. She tried to be careful not to stretch too far for fear she'd rip a seam. Unfortunately it was unavoidable. Her chest had expanded in the last few years, and seams can only be let out so much. She analyzed the damage- there was a rip that reached from her armpit nearly down to her hip. What to do? She didn't want to ask Amon for anything- that was only a last resort. She remembered that the pillowcases in her room were a dark blue, and one of them had about had it- the perfect patch. She decided to forgo washing the floors- they needed fresh drinking water anyways.

"The running water in this house is only good for the toilets." she said to herself.

Now, to patch that seam, she knew it would be a quick and easy job.

She admired her handiwork in the dingy mirror in her room. The blue patch was dark enough not to be too noticeable, and besides she felt much more comfortable now.

"Maybe her won't notice." she thought.

She glanced at the clock on the wall- she needed to get dinner started. She walked down the stairs and then down the hall towards the sitting room.

Amon sat in his chair and stared at the floor. She watched him. She studied his brow, in its constant furrow of concentration, or anger. The sheets of ebony hair that fell in front of his face, his lips in their usual frown. Her loneliness hit her in a sudden pang, like thousands of sharp needles aimed at her heart. She shook her head. It was foolish, her thinking of him as possibly more than her watchdog. She sighed, and walked in the room. Amon looked up at her, and she smiled.

"I'm going to start dinner now." she said.

He nodded and she started for the kitchen. He watched her go, taking in the swaying of her hips, listening to the soft rustle of her dress. Something caught his eye. What was that blue panel on the side of her dress? A patch? Had he let her go that much? He felt guilty, he kept her here- a virtual prisoner. She kept the house clean, cooked all of the meals, and never complained about anything. And he sat there and let her, and never doing a damn thing himself. He clenched his fist, things were going to change.

Hoped y'all liked it! Second chapter to be up soon. R&R!


	2. Conversations about a dress

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Conversations About a Dress

They ate in silence, a horrible unbearable silence. Robin thought she was going to lose it. The hope of someone to talk to was quickly fading away. She had to move, she had to do something- anything. Her hands were trembling, itching. She got up and took her plate over to the sink and and stared at the wall. The thought of vomiting was becoming more and more appealing, maybe that would get his attention- it would definitely get him to talk. She was becoming desperate, even a stern word from him would be better than nothing at all. She drummed her slender fingers on the counter and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Was dinner alright?" she asked.

"Uh huh." was his only reply.

"Would you like me to make it again sometime?"

"Sure."

She sighed. "Anything happen in town this morning?"

"No."

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Sure."

She brought a plate of canoli's to the table and sat it in front of him.

"Thanks." he said and took one.

She rolled her eyes. Did the man have more than a one word vocabulary? The urge to hit her head against the door post was becoming prevalent in her mind.

"What happened to your dress?" he asked placing the canoli down on his plate.

"What?" He eyes widened. He noticed?

"That blue patch on the side of your dress where did it come from?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about." she replied, turning to go over to the sink. A strong hand took hold of her delicate wrist. Amon pulled her over to him. He lifted up her arm and slid his other hand down the length of the patch. Robin's face began to glow red at his touch. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what to do, what to say, she was completely numb. The only thing she knew was that his hand was slowly gliding up and down her waist and side.

"Breathe." she told herself. "Breathe."

His hand quivered a little as it slid along her . His breath was ragged and heavy. So this is what she feels like? He wondered what the rest of her was like. His mind was screaming at him to get a grip and stop touching her. He ignored the voice and let his hand rest on her hip. She was driving him insane with her quiet seductiveness. How much more could he take?

"Why didn't you tell me your dress was torn?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you with it." she replied shakily. "It isn't that important."

He released her hand, letting it fall to the side, but did not remove his hand from her hip. " Robin, I want you to be able to come to me when you need something."

"I understand, Amon. I just didn't-"

He cut her off. "We're going to get you a new dress tomorrow." He hastily removed his hand from her hip and left the room. Robin let out a breath and braced herself against the wall. Her throat had gone dry. Did that just happen? Or had she finally gone mad?

What the hell was he thinking touching her like that? The little minx, she was going to drive him to the brink. He leaned up against the wall. She was on the other side, probably starting to clean up. He gulped and took a deep breath. Could he actually go back in there? He knew he should, he needed to.

She stood over the sink, her sleeves pushed up over her elbows, the soapy water sloshing about in the sink. She heard footsteps behind her. She placed the clean plate on the rack, but didn't turn around. The footsteps came closer, until she could feel the heat from his body against her back. Her heart began to race, again. Why was he doing this to her? His hand took the rag from her and he gently pushed her aside.

"Go and sit down, I'll finish this up." he said.

"But, I-"

"Sit down, Robin, you need a break."

She obeyed and sat down. She watched him with a dumbfounded look on her face. But she couldn't just sit there. She rubbed her hands dry. Biting her lower lip she stood up.

"Sit down, Robin."

"Can't I do something?" she pleaded.

"No, you've done enough. Besides the dishes are all done." he dried his hand on a towel and turned to face her.

"You don't have to buy me a new dress, Amon." she said quietly looking down at the floor.

"I know. But you need one, maybe two."

"Two?! That's too much, Amon!" she exclaimed.

"What you wouldn't like one for working about the house in, and one for a special occasion?"

"Yes, but we never go anywhere. So what would be the point?"

"Maybe we'll go somewhere after we buy them. Now enough fighting me." his voice began to boom.

"Yes, Amon." she said meekly, leaving the room.

"Idiot. Why do you have to yell so much?" he thought. He followed her down the hall until she came to the stairs to her room.

"Robin." he said. " I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just you're so-"

"It's alright, Amon." she replied, heading up the stairs. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She wished they were knives, so she could be put out of her misery. She wanted to feel his hand on her again. She wanted to lose this overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was her constant companion. She sighed.

"Would you like to come up?" she asked turning to face him.

He was taken aback by her sudden boldness. Robin Sena, a girl raised in a convent was inviting him up to her room. His logical side was warning him against it, but he started up the stairs after her. What harm could come from sitting in a room with her?

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R.


	3. Look out my Window

**_Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update, life's been a little chaotic lately._**

**_S.S._**

****

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Look out my Window

He followed her up the stairs to her room. It was rather large, unsurprising considering that it was an attic. She lit a lamp that stood over in the corner. The pool of light that it cast was not enough to illuminate the whole room, in fact it was rather a useless lamp. He looked around. The space was neat, as he expected, the bed perfectly made, books stacked neatly on the table; hairbrush, pins, and ribbons laid in a straight perfect row. The slight monotony was, well, slightly sickening. How could anyone live like this? Amon didn't think it was quite natural, but then again neither was she. He wondered what would happen if he knocked something out of place. His hand quietly slipped over and turned one of the books sideways. Now to wait.

Robin had moved over the the window to pull up the shade. The moon was full, and blue light flooded into the room, easily defeating the tiny orange glow of the pathetic lamp. She thought she'd sleep with the shade open tonight. Perhaps the moonlight would help her feel slightly more human. She laughed to herself. Humanity? Why did she want that? He had said it himself, humans are fragile- they die easily. Her kind could die just as easily, she knew that first hand. Death, she reasoned, was the one thing that humans and her kind had in common. But was it really? They shared emotions: love, fear, anger; and both had weaknesses, strengths, passions. We're they really that different? And what of those who were in between, like Amon? Yes, they hand things in common. But she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be stuck in that limbo. True, she herself had awakened, but she had already known her power- tasted it. With her awakening, the feeling was only intensified- and it was greater than she could have possibly imagined. She sighed, that feeling wasn't the only one that had increased. But, then again, why should he care about any feelings of hers?

She turned around. He stood there, his arms crossed gingerly over his chest. What was that look on his face? Curiosity? Amusement? She eyed him warily. Her eyes fell behind him. One of her books was turned the wrong way. She grimaced, and set about fixing it back the way it was.

"Obsessive." he grinned.

"Orderly, I'd rather like to think." she replied.

"Think what you'd like. I still say your obsessive."

"Old habits..." she cocked her tawny head to the side.

"I like your patched up dress better."

"Then why do you insist on buying me a new one? Two at that." she inclined her head, and looked up at him, her eyes laughing.

The moonlight had cast a cool blue glow on her alabaster skin. Her emerald green eyes seemed to have intensified in their color, making it hard to tear his deep brown ones away. What was she doing to him? Whatever it was, it was quite maddening. He turned his gaze from hers. "Because you need it." he replied stoically.

Her brow furrowed. His flippancy was aggravating. She walked back toward the window. He watched her. Why did he have to be so cold? He closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't see her it'd help suppress all of the feelings that were swirling violently inside him. It didn't, however. He knew she was there, and that there was no getting rid of her. She was his constant ghost for the rest of their lives, and probably then some.

"Amon." her soft voice tore him away from his stupor. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is it, Robin?" he asked hoarsely.

"Come here, Amon. I want you to look out my window." she beckoned him with a slender hand.

He swallowed hard, and went to join her. She had a wonderful view. The night sky had let its black curtain gently rest of the sea of blue-green hills before them. Bands of stars stretched out in a seemingly random design. He couldn't comprehend how the ancients and found pictures among this mass.

"Isn't it amazing, the work of God?" she breathed. "I'm blessed to be able to see this every night."

"Yes, it is amazing." he replied. "Robin, do you still believe in God in spite of what you are?"

She looked up at him with soft eyes. "Yes. It was you that rekindled my faith."

"How?"

"You said that God does not forsake any of his children. Though, I am probably something that shouldn't exist, none the less, I am here. I actually fell like I am closer to Him now, and want to do, more than ever, his will."

"I've never really believed in God, Robin. But looking out your window tonight, has given me the beginnings for belief."

She smiled up at him. Her quiet humility was astounding. She was perhaps the most powerful mortal on the face of the planet, but instead of using that power to place herself above the rest of creation she sat patiently obeying the Creator. Silently hoping for peace to fall between the species. Amon didn't know if they'd live to see such a thing, but he'd sit, wait, and follow just as she would. His faith in the Almighty, was indeed growing.

"So what did you invite me up here for?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, to see my view." she stammered. "Actually, no. I don't know why I invited you up. It just came out of my mouth."

He smiled softly. "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome. And, please, feel free to drop in anytime." she gave a mock curtsy.

"I just might take you up on that." he bowed.

This was so unlike Amon. The man that stood in front of her was not the hard as nails, cold as ice guardian from earlier. Was he finally melting? Would she finally get to see who he really was on the inside. She wondered if he would open up to her. No, with her luck he'd turn back into that cold statue that she had been living with for the past four years. What would he do if she kissed him? She blushed slightly at the thought. What was she thinking, he didn't feel that way about her. She'd probably just come across as a child with an innocent crush. _Funny_, she thought, _I don't feel that innocent anymore._ It was true, she had grown up in more ways than one. She took a deep breath. _ The hell with it._

She stood up on the tips of her toes, bringing her face closer to his. Amon was numb. Was she doing what he thought she was? Her lips lightly brushed his. She settled back down on her heels. She did it. Did she? She was in a slight daze, not believing that she had been so forward. He just stood there looking down at her. She kissed him. A woman raised in a convent had invited him up to her room and kissed him. He couldn't believe it.

Her face began to glow bright red, all the way up to her roots. She began to ring her hands. "I-I'm sorry, Amon. I-I don't know what--"

"Hush." he cut her off. He lowered his head down to hers and kissed her.

* * *

**_Hope y'all liked it. I tried to make this chapter longer, I don't think succeded, but I tried. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, yeah, please read and review. No flames please, my tender little heart can't take it. wink  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!

First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your favorites, I really appreciate it and I love you guys very much!

But, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus for the time being.

Writer's block seems to have gotten the best of me, and I can't figure out where to go with this story.

If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, send me a message- maybe my muse will come back. ;)

Again, thanks so much for reading and sharing the love.

Hugs to all-

Helyna-May


End file.
